It is known in the prior art to use a nutritionist or dietitian in order to receive advice on dietary habits in order to improve health and well being and take steps to prevent or combat disease. Medical facilities often provide such assistance through individuals who have undergone professional training and have received certification or licensing to practice in the field. It may prove difficult financially or inconvenient to consult personally with such an individual on a daily basis, particularly if one is not already receiving specific medical treatment. Additionally, many individuals seeking to improve their dietary and health behavior patterns often need reminders and an accountability system in order to maintain good habits, keep track of their progress and develop discipline related to dietary and health concerns. While simply maintaining a written record may allow an individual to monitor dietary habits, such a task may prove onerous and does not provide a level of interactivity and accountability that would motivate some to maintain consistent and proper habits. Machine-based dietary aids in the prior art include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,866 and 4,303,854.